Identifying the assignment of resources can be a difficult and costly process. Having to assign resources after an initiation, or having to reassign resources when they are not initially assigned properly decreases the capacity and efficiency of the processing devices because the processing devices are required to make multiple connections and assignments over the distributed network when the resource assignment is not identified and carried out during initiation. Accordingly, there exists a need to facilitate the allocation of resources at initiation of new resource pools.